


just call me daddy

by proletaricat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proletaricat/pseuds/proletaricat
Summary: It's the typical a/b/o story - someone's off their suppressants, surprise heats, bam sex! Except this time Lance escapes capture with the help of Hunk and Shiro has to apologize for his behavior later, interrupting Lance in the middle of his Altean telenovela. Then they bang. It's... it's basically just a PWP with daddy kink and knotting.





	just call me daddy

**Author's Note:**

> loooooool i have so many other things i need to be working on, but fuck my snk fics, right? i've been in voltron hell for months.

It had been a long time since any of them had been around an omega _not_ on suppressants. It was one of those things that was required for compulsory schooling, and then at the Garrison: all omegas must be on suppressants or be subject to quarantine and expulsion. It was made quite clear from an early age that heats are too dangerous and must be controlled.

At least with rut you’ve got the mindless aggression thing which could be somewhat useful in combat situations. Betas had it good: no suppressants, no worrying about whacky biology, no distractions due to annoying pheromones and scents. Lance would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of Hunk and Pidge sometimes. He was even jealous of Shiro and Keith – at least they didn’t have to take medication just to be deemed acceptable to interact with society.

He wasn’t an _animal_ , goddamnit. The perception of a heat-crazed omega was a _myth_. Just because he got really, _really_ horny sometimes didn’t mean he was about to roll over and give it up to the next alpha that walked by. Well, I mean, _currently_ he might, because let’s be real: there was a 50/50 chance it would be Shiro, and Lance was A-Okay with that.

Keith gave Lance a strange look when the omega walked into the room, as if the alpha was trying to puzzle something out. He sniffed the air tentatively, eyes narrowing as they tracked Lance through the living room.

“Okay, dude, you’re really freaking me out with those creepy stalker eyes,” Lance said loudly, pointing his finger at Keith. Keith scoffed and looked away, feigning disinterest.

“I’m not giving you creepy stalker eyes, Lance, you’re imagining things.”

“You kinda are,” Pidge chimed in, and _thank you_ , Pidge, for the validation.

“No, I’m not!” Keith’s protest was more indignant this time.

“I mean I hate to get involved, but you _totally_ were giving him weird creepy stalker eyes, Keith.”

“He just… he _smells_ weird,” the alpha muttered, trying to figure out why it made him so uncomfortable.

“Wow, I’m right here guys,” Lance said with irritation. “Don’t need to talk about me like I’m invisible.”

The door whooshed open, Shiro and Allura entering the room. They had clearly been talking about something but the conversation ended abruptly as Shiro froze, attention turning to Lance. Allura gave the leader a curious look.

“What’s going on?” Pidge asked, confused. “Why are you _both_ looking at Lance like that?”

Shiro snapped out of his daze, turning to look at Keith. He felt… territorial, or something. He _didn’t like_ the fact that Keith was also looking at Lance, and that… ugh, no, he was a _leader_ , he was supposed to be impartial, and not… fuck, what was that _smell_?!

It was Hunk who figured it out first, eyes wide as he stood up. “Dude, Lance, when’s the last time you took the suppressants?”

“I ran out like a week ago, Hunk, I _told you_ this. You said you were gonna tell Coran and work on some sort of space suppressant or something!”

“Oh. Oh, yeah. I did say that, didn’t I? Huh… um… sorry?”

Shiro and Keith were now staring at _Hunk_ , and he really wasn’t okay with their intense gazes both focused on him.

“Wait, Lance is—”

“Lance is an _omega_?!” Keith asked, shocked. “But he’s so… so…”

“So _what_ , Keith?” Lance was getting pissed now. Apparently it was perfectly fine to discuss his secondary gender like he wasn’t there, and he just wanted to talk to Hunk and figure out how to… how to make it through the heat alone, but he could feel it coming faster now.

“Omegas are supposed to be… nice, and stuff…” Keith trailed off, his perception of Lance at odds with his perception of how omegas were supposed to be.

“And _clearly_ that’s all a bunch of bullshit. Wait, hey! I’m nice! How dare you!”

“Cadets,” Shiro said, voice low and threatening. “We need to…” he was distracted by Lance moving. It… that _smell_ got more intense, and… he had taken a few steps towards the blue paladin before he realized what he was doing.

“Shiro,” Keith met his challenge, standing now as well. “I’m—fuck, I’m really pissed off and I want to fight you?”

Hunk had managed to get close to Lance while Keith and Shiro were distracted by their own emotions and trying to figure it out.

“Lance, buddy, you need to leave, I don’t think they’ve ever been around an omega off of suppressants before,” he said quietly, ushering Lance out of the room. The blue paladin made a noise of protest. He was hungry, he didn’t want to go yet! And making noise probably wasn’t the best idea, because Shiro and Keith finally finished their intense eye-duel or whatever and Shiro growled at Hunk. He threw his hands up in a placating gesture, stepping away from Lance. “I’m—I’m not gonna do anything, dude, just… you gotta calm down. All of you.”

“What’s going on?” Allura spoke, finally. Earthlings were so _weird_.

“Apparently Lance is going into heat and is off his suppressants, and Keith and Shiro wanna fight each other for the right to breed Lance.” Always the scientific one, Pidge answered bluntly.

“Don’t say it like that!” Lance whined. The word _breed_ triggered something in both Keith and Shiro, who were clearly fighting their instincts right now but, _fuck_. Breeding Lance – that sounded _good_. “I don’t want to be bre—oh god!” Lance yelped as Shiro crowded him against the wall, nose pressing against his scent gland. The omega shuddered, eyes falling closed. He was panting as Shiro started nibbling at his neck, squirming underneath his leader. Yes, this was nice. This was _very_ nice. But despite the myth that omegas turned into heat-crazed sluts with no idea what was going on, the truth was that alphas were the ones who went a little haywire when pheromones were in play. So he really, _really_ needed to get Shiro off him, because Shiro didn’t—oh, but the black paladin started sucking on his neck, and he could feel the slick drip out of him. Both alphas’ nostrils flared as they scented it, Shiro pressing his erection against Lance.

“I want to knot you,” Shiro breathed, desperate. “I need to be inside you,” he scraped his teeth down the side of Lance’s neck, and who was Lance to deny Shiro his needs? He rocked up against the alpha, panting.

“Yep, okay, I am ready and willing,” Lance responded. Both males yelped as Keith shoved Shiro aside, looking both angry and confused. Hunk’s hand on his arm broke Lance out of his trance and he practically tripped over himself in an effort to follow his friend out of the room.

“They’re going crazy, man,” Hunk groaned, pulling Lance around the corner and heading toward the dorms. “Okay, I’ll get you food and stuff, but you need to stay away from them, okay? They don’t know what they’re doing.”

“I wish they did,” Lance was frustrated. Two sexy alphas and—wait, did he really just think of Keith as _sexy_?—anyway, two sexy alphas and he couldn’t have _either_ of them because it wouldn’t be right. Neither Shiro nor Keith had any idea what their bodies were doing, and Lance wasn’t going to be _that_ omega.

So Hunk got Lance set up in preparation for a multiple-day-long masturbation frenzy and then left to try to… talk sense into Keith and Shiro.

When Hunk re-entered the common room, he was relieved to find the dazed ‘must conquer’ look was no longer in their eyes. Still, Shiro shuddered a little when he smelled Lance on Hunk.

“Okay, so… explain yourselves,” Hunk said as sternly as he could manage.

“I’ve never—I didn’t realize omegas still had heats,” Keith said, eyes wide.

“Well, _you_ clearly failed sex ed,” Pidge chimed in, unimpressed.

“I never went…”

“Ohhh boy, that explains a lot,” Hunk sighed and sat down. “Okay, so omegas are real and they still have heats, but most take suppressants to control when they get their heats… or to hold them off… but, you know, we’re kind of in space right now and don’t have access to human pharmacies, so I guess he ran out. And I was… I was supposed to help figure out a way to control it with Coran, but I totally dropped the ball, um… anyway, you two need to stay away from Lance. You can’t control yourselves, clearly.”

Shiro did not look happy. “But he needs me.”

“Buddy,” Hunk said, raising an eyebrow. “Does he need you, or does your body just really want to be all primal and mark him and shit?”

Shiro frowned. “Don’t—don’t omegas need alphas to… or else they go crazy, right? They can go into shock, or something…”

“Okay, so _that’s_ a myth,” this was going to be more difficult than he thought. “Pretty sure alphas are really the ones who can’t control themselves. Lance will be just fine by himself. He’s taken care of his heats alone plenty of times.”

Keith licked his lips, clearly imagining just how Lance _took care_ of his heats all alone. “You, um… you sure he doesn’t need like… our scent… or something?”

“ _My_ scent,” Shiro said firmly.

“You’re not the only alpha!”

“I’m the oldest and the strongest.”

“Yeah? Prove it!” Keith was standing and Shiro was right there with him, advancing on the younger alpha. Pidge threw a shoe at Shiro, who growled, but he snapped out of it.

“You should… you should both probably stay away from _each other_ , too…”

“If Zarkon comes we’re fucked,” Pidge muttered. She was 100% correct, of course. Hunk wondered if Galra were susceptible to human omega pheromones, too, and if maybe Lance being in heat would be a _good_ thing, because then Zarkon would be distracted and… wait, no, alphas got even more aggressive when there was an omega in heat around. Never mind.

“I want to go take care of him,” Shiro was halfway out the door before he was tackled by Hunk (and Allura, of all people).

Together, the crew managed to get Keith and Shiro quarantined far, far away from each other, and far away from Lance. They just had to hope that for the rest of the blue paladin’s heat, the Galra wouldn’t find them, because with 3/5 of Voltron out of commission they were sitting ducks.

x

“I’m sorry, Lance,” said Shiro, a few days after the omega’s heat. Lance was sat on a couch, bowl of food goo in his hand. One minute he’d been watching old Altean soap operas, the next minute there was a big, handsome alpha in his way.

“For what? Being hot and almost knotting me in the hallway a few days ago?”

Shiro winced. “Well, yes, and… I just wanted to say…”

“Listen,” Lance said, craning his neck to see around Shiro. “You’re interrupting at a very important part, okay? I need to see if this guy is the evil twin and whether or not he’s the father of that chick’s kid, so please move and let me finish my novela.”

Shiro turned to look at the show, eyebrows furrowed. “You can understand this?”

“Uh, yeah? Soap operas are universal, man. I’m a very seasoned pro at interpreting them. Years of watching telenovelas by my mom’s side, I can practically quote the entirety of La Usurpadora or Betty La Fea.”

And so Shiro stepped aside, sitting down next to Lance in silence until Lance started to explain what was going on.

“Okay, so the guy – I’m going to call him Féderico, because he looks kinda like a Féderico – he’s in love with Marisela, the girl,”

“Are those their real names?”

“I don’t speak Altean, Shiro, I made the names up. That’s beside the point. Féderico is in love with Marisela, who is in love with Féderico’s twin brother Sergio. At least, I’m pretty sure he’s Féderico’s twin brother. I’m not sure if Altean dudes all look the same or these guys are just really, really similar looking…”

Shiro squinted, leaning forward. “They have a lot of familiar facial features… I think they’re meant to be brothers…”

“Yeah, but,” Lance pointed to another male in the show. “Rafael there, in the corner, he looks like them too?”

Shiro frowned. “Maybe he’s their dad or something?”

“That’d be fucked up,” Lance said with a disturbed look. “Because Marisela—oh. _Oh_. Shiro, you’re a genius!” Lance hissed, clapping his hands. “Marisela’s daughter’s father is _the dad_ ,” he gasped, leaning back. “Oh my god, Shiro! So this whole time Féderico and Sergio are fighting over her and who’s the dad of her kid, oh my god, and it’s none of them. Is she just pretending to be in love with Sergio?”

“Look at the way she looks at Rafael,” Shiro was getting into it too. “She looks like he’s her _life_ , but she looks like maybe she just wants to bang Sergio?”

“Poor Féderico,” Lance sighed. “His love for her is so pure, and here she is having a child with their father and pretending to love Sergio…”

The next few hours went similarly, Lance and Shiro watching their way through more episodes of the Altean soap opera. Somewhere along the line Lance had found himself pressed up against the leader’s side, snuggling close as Shiro adjusted to wrap an arm around the blue paladin’s shoulder.

And that’s how Keith found them – very obviously cuddling while watching Altean television.

He frowned, observing them. “What’s this?” he asked, practically demanding answers. He gestured to the two of them, curled up on the sofa. “Are you—are you dating or something?”

“Why, you jealous?” Lance smirked, making a show of draping himself over Shiro. He would go to any lengths if it meant pissing off his arch nemesis. Keith just looked uncomfortable, watching Lance stretch out. “You gonna fight over me again?”

“I’m not jealous over _you_ ,” Keith spat. And, oh… that… Lance frowned, sitting back up. He tensed when he felt Shiro place a hand on his thigh, shooting his leader a look. It didn’t seem like Shiro was really aware of what he had done, his attention focused on Keith.

“Maybe we should talk,” he said, standing slowly.

“Maybe we _should_ ,” Keith said angrily, turning to leave. Shiro sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“I’ll… I’ll be back later, Lance. And we should probably talk about what… what happened… you know, when you…”

“When I went into heat and you pressed me against the wall and told me you wanted to breed me?”

Shiro’s blush was hilariously vivid. The older male turned away, heading out of the room. “Yes. That,” was his terse response.

x

Lance wasn’t really sure what had transpired between Keith and Shiro when they had gone to have their… ‘talk’… but it resulted in Keith and Shiro spending a lot more time together. Lance wasn’t gonna lie and say it didn’t bother him, because on some level it _did_ , he just didn’t want to unpack the reasons _why_ it bothered him.

It seemed he wasn’t the only one to notice.

“Is it just me or are Shiro and Keith like… _always_ together?” Pidge asked one day,

“Yeah,” Lance responded, moody. It pissed him off.

“I’ve never really seen an alpha-alpha pairing before,” she said, cocking her head as she thought about it. For some reason that sent a shock of pain through Lance’s heart. An alpha-alpha couple. Of… of course that’s what it was. The attraction before was just biological. He felt disgusted at himself for wishing he was in heat again.

x

“Why are you so pissy lately?” Keith demanded, cornering Lance in the training room. “Your attitude is going to get us killed, so you need to figure your shit out and deal with it. I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but a paladin unable to control their emotions is _useless_ ,” he spat out, turning to leave. And that… Lance closed his eyes, shoving down the anger and hurt. Keith was right. He needed to control himself better. He needed to get over the weird jealousy.

“Keith,” Shiro said, voice a warning, as he watched the red paladin leave the training room. He sighed, turning to face Lance. “He doesn’t mean that.”

“He does, Shiro,” Lance muttered, standing back up and moving to leave as well. “He does and it’s, I mean, he’s not wrong. Which pisses me off. But whatever, I’ll get over it,” he was sulking and he knew it.

“Lance, you’re not useless,” and the black paladin’s voice was softer now, reassuring.

“Look, I’m flattered you want to stick around and try to console me, but your boyfriend probably needs you more than I do, so… go take care of him, or something,” and Lance left the room.

Shiro watched him go, troubled look in his eyes.

x

He went to Keith, of course. He let him have time to cool down, but they had to talk. “Keith,” Shiro said, meeting the paladin in his room. The teen raised an eyebrow, gesturing for Shiro to come in and continue the conversation.

“Yeah?”

“Lance…”

Keith sighed, rolling his eyes. “Lance _what_ , Shiro?”

“Lance thinks we’re dating.”

He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “You’re not?”

“I’m—what?”

“Lance thinks you guys are dating, but you’re not? I figured—”

“No, Keith, he thinks _you and I_ are dating.”

And, that… Keith opened his mouth to respond, blinking. “Uh… why…?”

“Probably because we’ve spent a lot of time together? I’m not… I mean I’m not sure, but… and I’ve been, uh… avoiding him since his heat.”

“I would too, if I pressed him against the wall and told him I wanted to breed him,” Keith’s amusement did not escape Shiro.

“It’s not funny. That wasn’t funny.”

“It kind of was…”

Shiro sighed and sat down on Keith’s bed. “What do I do?”

“Tell him we’re not dating? I don’t get what’s so difficult about this.”

“I’m Voltron’s _leader_ , I can’t become involved with one of the other paladins!”

Keith groaned in frustration. “Look, I’m pretty sure even Allura could tell he smelled _right_ to you, and she’s not sensitive to human pheromones.”

“How did you—what?”

“He smells right to you, so I don’t get why you won’t mate him.”

“I don’t—what’s—he smells _right_?”

“I don’t have time for this. It’s that stupid thing everyone talks about. People smelling _good_ to each other and how it means they’re compatible or whatever, and then there’s people smelling _right_ to each other, and that’s like… soulmate level compatibility. Even I know about this stuff, Shiro, and I really don’t want to talk about it,” he sounded sour, glaring at his hands now. They were both silent for a moment before Shiro spoke.

“Do you… like him?”

Keith groaned again. “It doesn’t really matter, does it?”

“I shouldn’t—if you feel something for him, I shouldn’t get involved,”

“For fuck’s sake, Shiro, I’m going to be even _more_ pissed off if you stay away from him because of some stupid juvenile crush I have, okay? It’s not even—ugh, I, never mind.”

“But it’ll cause you pain and cause a rift!”

“ _Shiro_ ,” Keith growled. “I have a crush on _you_ , I like _you_ , and I really, really want you to mate Lance because then I can get over it and move on. Clearly you want to, and he wants to, and you’re compatible, so… don’t do this to me, okay? Otherwise I keep telling myself I have a chance,” his voice trailed off, tender but conflicted.

“Oh,” Shiro said dumbly. He hadn’t expected that. “We could…”

“Get out now, please. I know you aren’t interested in me like that, and it’s insulting of you to offer.”

“Ah, um… okay. Okay, sorry…” and Shiro left, wandering back to the common room. He’d heard of ‘smelling right’ before but hadn’t put much thought into it. It wasn’t something people were ever likely to encounter, and even if they _did_ it didn’t necessarily mean two people who smelled right to each other would get together…

He bumped into Lance in the hallway, steadying the boy as he almost fell over. He saw the blue paladin discreetly sniff the air, and then tense up. “Uh, sorry, I should—you should probably get back to Keith? I’m not sure why you’re not with him right, now, because you obviously—”

“Lance, Keith and I aren’t dating.”

“Why the hell do you spend so much time around him, then? Why are you avoiding everyone else?”

“Because _you’re_ around everyone else,” Shiro sighed.

That hurt far more than Lance anticipated. Shiro smelled the change of emotion in the air, wincing at the sour smell of disappointment and rejection. That hadn’t, he didn’t mean it like that.

“Uh, wow, okay. I’ll—sorry, I mean, I know you’re, like… grossed out by what happened during my heat, but you didn’t have to—never mind. I’ll just, I’m gonna go now,” he moved to escape, stepping past Shiro and hissing as he was stopped again by the man’s hands on his waist. “Please let me go wallow in misery,” he said, defeated.

“You—fuck, Lance,” Shiro didn’t want to do this. He shouldn’t. He needed to be impartial. But now that Keith had mentioned it, the fact that Lance smelled _right_ was even more obvious. The alpha pulled Lance against him, tightening his grip on the boy. He couldn’t help himself, he pushed the blue paladin against the wall and molded himself to the teen’s front. The confused look he got in response was far cuter than it should be. Shiro buried his face in Lance’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Um, please explain…?”

“I feel guilty when you’re around because you… you smell _right_ to me and I’m your leader but I want to mate you,” he groaned. “I want to fuck you, make you scream my name, knot you, _breed_ you, Lance,” Shiro was growing hard, the sudden scent of slick making it more difficult to keep hold of himself.

“Totally not what I expected,” the omega breathed, eyes wide.

“I spent the entirety of your heat _locked up_ and fucking my fist, imagining it was you,” and yeah, okay, dirty talk was definitely not _normal_ for Shiro but Lance inspired something primal in him.

“Funny thing,” Lance said with a quiet laugh, sounding a bit hysterical. “Because I spent my entire heat with fingers up my ass begging for your dick. It was really embarrassing, because I’m almost positive Hunk heard that.”

Shiro groaned and the sound went right to Lance’s dick, slick dripping out of him steadily. “Just begging for my dick?” he was breathless. “Not something else?”

“This is so embarrassing,” Lance whined.

The older male growled, biting down on the omega’s neck hard. Not enough to pierce the skin, but enough to give Lance a preview of what it’d feel like to get the claiming bite. The blue paladin mewled, melting in Shiro’s arms. “Wanted your—fuck, wanted your knot too. Wanted to—wanted you to fill me up, mate me, fuck me hard, _breed me_ , Shiro, _please_ ,” he was moaning quietly, pressing up against the leader of Voltron in an attempt to get closer despite their goddamn clothes getting in the way.

“Not here,” and Shiro was tugging him down the hall, desperate, and shoved him inside his dorm. Lance scrambled to the middle of the mattress, too aroused to really give a fuck that he was inside Shiro’s room for the _first time_ and god, it smelled so much like him, and he was gonna have that big dick inside him, fucking him hard and good and deep. He had his clothing half off before he knew it, Shiro scrambling to do the same.

Clothes finally off, Shiro pinned Lance to the bed and bit his collarbone. “You gonna let me mate you, Lance?” he growled, licking around the shell of the omega’s ear. He had his fingers sliding through the teen’s slick, teasing his rim. Lance nodded desperately, spreading his legs and pushing against the fingers. Shiro slid one in, slower than Lance wanted but his fingers reached _deep_ and had the paladin keening, head thrown back.

“Y-yeah, please, _please_ Shiro, need your – nng, need your cock in me, hurry up, can’t wait,” he panted, eyes closed and rocking against the alpha’s fingers. He had three inside now, stretching him quickly. It hurt a little, but Lance didn’t give a fuck. He wanted it _now_.

“I—fuck, no… no condom,” and Shiro started to pull back when he realized. He stopped as Lance let out a desperate moan, tugging at him harshly.

“Oh fuck no, you’re not leaving me here unfucked, I’m not in heat so it should—Shiro,” his voice was dark and threatening. “You are going to shove your dick in me and ride my ass until I scream your name, got it? You’re gonna give me your knot and you’re gonna _breed_ me.”

Shiro couldn’t find it in him to protest, because he _definitely_ wanted to breed the desperate omega. He plunged his fingers in and out a few more times and then shifted to spread Lance’s legs apart. The alpha rutted against his hole, cock sliding through the slick to make sure the push in would be easier. Lance was so fucking _wet_ he couldn’t stand it. He took another moment to make sure his cock was covered in the omega’s slick and finally, _finally_ started pushing into Lance.

He spread his legs further, mouth opening slightly as he let out a desperate moan. It burned and he wanted _more_. “Yes, please, shit, _Shiro_ , s-stop teasing, fuck me hard, _use me_ , please, _please_ ,” he was babbling, frantic and clawing at the sheets. Shiro closed his eyes and shuddered, keeping his pace slow as he bottomed out, fully sheathed inside of the omega. “Shiro!” Lance sounded angry, reaching up to tug at the alpha’s hair. “Fucking _fuck_ me, you asshole!”

“Desperate slut,” Shiro muttered, aroused by his… his mate’s? vehement demands, and the name-calling had Lance moaning louder, rocking his hips as best he could.

“Yeah, daddy, slutty little omega for you,” he breathed. Fuck. He pulled out halfway, snapping his hips and fucking in hard and deep. Lance keened, squirming underneath Shiro. He needed more. Shiro gave him more. He pinned the omega’s wrists down above his head, his other hand gripping Lance’s thigh hard and forcing his legs further apart. He enjoyed the slick noises and heavy breathing as he set a brutal pace. Lance had called him _daddy_. “D’you like that?” Oh no, Lance was going to do it _again_. “Like it when I call you daddy?” Shiro nodded, dropping down to scrape his teeth against the omega’s pulse point. The teen licked his lips, smirking as he gathered whatever mental focus he had left to talk dirty. “Ah, yeah, such a whore for daddy’s dick, mmm, can’t wait to take his knot. You wanna come inside? Knot me? Have I been a good boy? Is daddy gonna give me his cum?”

It almost drove Shiro over the edge and he tensed, fucking in harder and rocking the bed against the wall. His grip on Lance’s wrists was vicelike and would definitely leave a bruise, but he didn’t really care right now. The omega was still leaking slick around his cock and it felt so good, he couldn’t wait to spend the next heat with him, fucking him hard and fast and deep and – “Ah, fuck, Shiro, I can’t – I need – need daddy’s cum, please, _please_ , breed me daddy, _mate me_ , want your bite, knot me, I’m gonna—” He felt the pulse of Lance’s orgasm around his cock and drove in harder, panting. Lance had cried out his name, begging turned into just breathless moans of ‘please daddy’ and ‘breed me’. Who was he to deny his omega? His knot started catching on Lance’s entrance, each thrust in more difficult as he forced his knot in until he couldn’t pull out all the way anymore. He grinded in hard and deep instead, teeth set against the teen’s neck.

“Bite me!” Lance whined, wrapping his legs around Shiro and rocking up against him. So Shiro did, he let his instincts take over, biting down hard and breaking skin. The resulting cry from Lance had him falling over the peak, short thrusts erratic and hard as he came inside the omega. “Y-yeah, yeah, daddy, breeding me so good, filling me up, love your knot,” he panted, clearly still desperate for the alpha. Shiro panted against his _mate’s_ neck now, mouthing at the mark he’d made, hips jerking with every new wave of cum flooding into Lance. He had forgotten how good it felt to knot an omega and fill them up. They came down from the high of sex and mating eventually, blush coming over Lance’s face as he realized what they’d done and what he said.

“Did I really beg for your cum?” he whined, covering his face with his hands.

“You called me daddy and demanded that I breed you…”

Lance’s spent cock gave a valorous twitch. “Yeah, I guess I did…”

Shiro tugged at the teen’s earlobe with his teeth. “I liked it,” he breathed.

The blue paladin smirked after a moment. “I’m gonna call you daddy at dinner.”

“I’m going to bend you over and fuck you at the table if you do that.”

“In front of everyone?” Lance teased.

“Yes,” was Shiro’s only response. “If you call me daddy at dinner I am going to knot your ass in front of everyone.” It was a threat.

Lance moaned. Okay, so he wouldn’t call Shiro daddy at the dinner table. At least, not _today_. Definitely someday, though, because he didn’t _really_ believe that Shiro would actually publicly have sex with him.

He should have believed Shiro.

Luckily nobody was around to hear Lance call Shiro daddy in the kitchen, a week later, but Hunk had the misfortune of walking in on the alpha pinning Lance down, clearly knotted inside the omega as he _growled_. He wondered if there was some Altean drug to erase the ‘fuck, daddy, give me that come, love feeling you fill me up, you gonna plug it inside me again?’ that came out of his best friend’s mouth.


End file.
